Talk:Maya-Zoë Friendship
The conflict between Maya Matlin and Zoë Rivas began in Season 13. Friendship History Season 13 In Summertime, Zoë walks into the classroom with the students going to Paris. There, she meets Tristan and Maya. Tristan immediately recognizes Zoë from the West Drive Experience. She invites him to attend a concert with her, which Maya accdentially invites herself on as well. Zoë sarcastically says she can come too. Zoë, Maya and Tristan going to the concert, and Zoë assures the bouncer that Tristan and Maya are with her. However, Maya is rejected from entering when the bouncer assumes she is underage (perhaps twelve) instead of the entrance age of at least thirteen. Maya asks Zoë for help, but Zoë just ignores her and goes on inside with Tristan. Maya is soon let in when meeting Miles who gives her and her friends backstage passes for the concert. When Maya retorts that she's the one who got them both backstage, Zoë remarks that her "boyfriend" was the one with the free access. When Tristan says that Maya always has "some poor guy on the hook," Zoë remarks that Maya is "one of those ''girls" and says that if Maya ditches him for some guy that she'll be right there with him; hinting that she intends to steal Tristan away from Maya as a best friend. Seeing the subtle imply, Maya reveals that her character is going to get killed off on the TV show she is known for on. She knows if for a fact since her sister Katie wrote it on her blog. Furious, Zoë purposely steps on Maya's foot, causing her to spill her water bottle onto the tech machine therefore putting concert to be put on hold. A bouncer sees them and demands to know who they are. When Maya assures him that Miles is with the band, the bouncer reveals he actually isn't and calls for security. Zoë blames the entire mess on Maya, insisting it is all her fault despite the fact she was actually the cause for everything. Miles's father comes and releases the trio from the concert jail. Zoë is seen on the Paris bus with Miles, Chewy, Tristan, and Maya. After hearing Miles and Maya talking, she asks Maya if she and Miles are going to hook up. Maya says no and Zoë says "Awesome! Let's keep it that way", hinting that she is interested in Miles and wants Maya to stay out of the way. In 'All I Wanna Do, after arriving in Paris, it is shown that Maya and Zoë are roomates, along with Alli Bhandari. In '''My Own Worst Enemy, Zoë listens in on Maya and Tristan's conversation about Miles and asks them who they were talking about. Later, Maya and Tristan catch Miles and Zoë flirting with each other, which makes Tristan upset since he has a crush on Miles. In About A Girl, Maya complains when Tristan stops going to class. He says he is sick but really he is heartbroken over seeing Miles and Zoë together. When Maya asks him his syptoms he makes some up. Maya tells him its not like they are going to make out in class but as they walk in Zoë and Miles are in fact making out in class. Tristan tells Maya sarcastic he is going to barf. Maya walks in to class and asks Winston (Chewy) to tell Miles to stop the PDA with Zoë. Winston says he wont. Later, Maya sees Zoë and Miles kissing from the balcony. Maya leaves the room and comes back with a bucket of water and Tristan is there. She tells him she is going to dose that flame and pours the water off the balcony. It ends up hitting Madame Cliquet, and Tristan and Maya get detention. Maya tells Tristan that at least they don't have to see them kiss in detention. In Cannonball, while looking for Tristan, Winston convinces Maya that she needs Miles to find Tristan because he speaks French and knows his way around Paris, they walk in to see Miles and Zoë sitting on his bed. Zoë calls Maya annoying but Maya ignores her. She asks Miles for help but Miles, at Zoë's suggestion, makes Maya ask nicely in French for help while they both look asumed. Miles then seems to push Zoë aside carelessly, eager to help Maya. Zoë says to Maya not to take too long with Miles and Maya says that she wants to get it over with as well. In class, Maya and Tristan are doing a presentation on the pillory as a form of public humiliation, and Maya suggests Miles try it out. When the bell rings, Maya and Tristan almost leave Miles stuck in the pillory. When Miles calls to be let out, Maya stays back and asks quietly why he was so nice to her the other day. Miles says she caught him on a good day. They stare at each other for a little bit before Zoe interrupts, telling Miles he promised to take her out to this fancy restaurant. Miles seems slightly reluctant. Maya lets him out of the pillory, but before he leaves the classroom following Zoë, Miles tells Maya he'll see her around with a smile. In Honey, after Madame Criquet tells the class that they'll be going to a fancy French restaurant and should wear more formal attire, Zoë makes fun of Maya for wearing sneakers and having flat feet. Maya retaliates and makes fun of Zoë for wearing "hooker heels." Zoë turns back to Miles and says he looks hot and they kiss. At dinner, Zoë is angry that Miles finds Maya's dress flattering and throws her drink on Maya. Miles, Tristan, and Maya are angry at her. Miles then breaks up with her and she sits at another table and stares them down while crying. On the bus, she cries while starring down Tristan and Maya. In This Is How We Do It, 'Zoe walks into homeroom while Miles, Maya, and Tristan are talking about her and surprises them. Miles questions her on why she's attending Degrassi and then Mr. Perino walks in. He tells her to take her seat and she wants to leave because she doesn't want to be in a class with them. He tells her to chill out, which angers her and she splashes her coffee on him, shocking Maya and the rest of the class. The next day, Zoe overhears Miles, Maya, and Tristan talking when Tristan says that he wants to be on the basketball team. Zoe goes up to them and tells them that she's interested in being a cheerleader and says that maybe she can cheer for them. Miles tells her that they don't want any involvement with her and he and Tristan walk away. Maya looks at her with remorse and walks away. Zoe glares at them and walks away. In 'You Got Me, Maya, Miles and Tristan interrupt Zoe talking about Drew at the ticket table to purchase tickets for the dance. She is shocked when Zoe reveals she and Drew are together now, then tells her she'll see them both at the dance. At the dance, Maya is seen flirting with Miles when she notices Zoe and Drew slow dancing in front of them. She watches as Drew bugs out on Zoe and laughs when Miles makes fun of her. She is then flirting with Miles once again, this time in front of Zig. Zig waves at her and she awkwardly waves back. Zoe goes up to Zig and tells him that she plans to get back at Maya. After Miles and Zig leave, Maya goes up to Zoe and apologizes for laughing about Drew and feels she should have warned her since he screwed over her sister, Katie, last year. She asks to be friends and her and Zoe make up and hug while Zoe smirks to herself. Quotes *Zoë: "So, you two hooking up or what?" Maya: "No... no, definitely not." Zoë: "Awesome! Let's keep it that way." *Zoe: "Why don't you chill out?!" (to Mr. Perino) Trivia *Zoe was trying to replace Maya to be Tristan's BFF. *They both were romantically interested in Miles, but now Miles is interested in Maya. *Maya was the one who revealed that Zoë's character was being killed off of West Drive thanks to her sister, Katie. *Both have attempted to throw water on each other, although only Zoë succeeded. *Both have gotten in trouble on the first day of school - Maya for getting into a fight with Tori Santamaria and Zoe for throwing her drink on Mr. Perino. Gallery E4t90rtg.jpg Degrassi-premiere-party.jpg Ftg4e5rt.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h33m14s62.jpg let-the-fighting-beginning.png zoe-got-hands.png swjgth.png end-of-fight.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h17m48s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h17m32s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h14m13s114.png vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h17m56s68.png Normal 1YGM002.jpg normal_YGM113.jpg normal_YGM116.jpg normal_YGM117.jpg normal_YGM118.jpg normal_YGM119.jpg Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi